Total Drama Mix-over
by emiliomora251
Summary: 18 cartoon characters will compete for 1,000,000 dollars who will win
1. Chapter 1

Total drama mix-over

Chapter 1 the start of it all

Chris: Hello world and welcome to my show where 18 campers will compete for 1 million dollars. Lets meet our campers from Cartoon Network.

A bus with 18 campers arive

Chris :our first 3 campers: Ed, Edd, Eddy!

Eddy :whats up chris!

Edd: Hello chris it's sure nice to meet you

Ed: Hello chris

Chris: Sup guys you guys exited for this show

All three: YES!

Chris: alright next meet the next three: Rigby, Mordicai and Skips

Rigby:alright im ready to win this game

Mordicai: yeah right we know im going to win you loser

Rigby:Shut Up!

Skips: I know im going make it far with my intelligence

Chris: okay lets meet the next three, here we have Finn, Jake and The Ice King

Finn/Jake: I hope we are in the same team and not with ice king

Ice King: why not.

Jake: because you stink

Ice king: aww

Chris: Next we have The xiaolin Showdown gang with Omi, chase young, and jack Spicer

Jack: I know I'm going to win

Chase: foolish one I know I'm going to win

Omi: talk to fingers I know I will go to victory

Chris: okay I Know you guys each have shen-gong-wu but im allowing you to use them for more drama. okay next we have Gumball,Darwin, and Penny

Gumball: woo hoo alright im going to win this

Darwin: I hope I win

Penny: I hope we can make it to the finaly

Gumball: *in a love dase* yeah…

Chris: ok so we next have the last 3 who everyone knows Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, And Yosimite Sam

Bug: it's nice to be here

Daffy: hey bugs don't even trying to win we all know im going to win

Sam: yeah right I'm wining and talking the money

Chris alright everyone its time where going to make teams on team red hawks is:Ed,rigby,Jake,Jack,Darwin,Daffy,Bugs,Omi,and Ice king

And on the blue whales is: Gumball, Penny, Edd, Eddy, Finn, Sam, Chase, Skips, Mordicai.

Chris: ok so meet up in the mess hall where chef will feed you and get ready for your first challenge

Eddy: Im ready for this

Rigby: Me too!

*Confessional Jake: I can't believe Im in the same team as ice king.

(post ideas for this story in the reviews.)


	2. Chapter 2

Race to victory

Chris: alright the first challenge is…

Jake: Chris there must be a mistake I'm in the same as ice King

Chris: Oh that was no mistake we put you there on purpose so we can get more drama

Jake: What? That stinks…

Chris: Now that I was rudely interrupted I was going to say the challenge is going to be a race to victory.

Daffy: A race? Boring…

Chris pulls out a map*

Chris: you will all run through the entire island then go to mess hall, the first team back wins a reward and immunity, the losing team will send someone home and can't come back ever!

Everyone: Gulps*

Chris: ready, set, go!

Everyone starts to run*

Edd starts to get tired*

Edd: I can't go on any more

Mordicai: Come on don't give up you can do it.

Edd: thanks for the support.

Mordicai: No problem

Rigby: Don't even bother we will win

Mordicai: Yeah right your team sucks

Rigby: SHUT UP!

Jake: wait why am I running when I can stretch to the finish line

Eddy: Hey that's cheating!

Chris on microphone: We will allow it because it brings more drama

Eddy: No fair…

Gumball: trips* Oww that hurt

Penny: are you ok

Gumball: yeah im alright

Ice king flying* Bye suckers hahaha

Finn: Oh no the other team is in the lead

Jake, ice king, and Rigby get to the mess hall

Chase: great the other team is winning because of my loser teammates

Omi: it is not your team members it's you

Chase: whatever. *runs to finish line*

Omi: Oh no

Omi runs to finish line*

Chris: looks like almost everyone is here

Ed, Jack, and Darwin get to the mess hall

Jack: yes I made it

Darwin: Hurray

Ed: Gravy.

Everyone from the blue whales but sam gets to the finish line

Finn: We did it we won

Chris: not quite wheres sam?

Skips: huh?

Everyone from the red hawks gets here

Rigby: We Won!

Sam gets to the mess hall late

Sam: Did we win

Mordicai: No we lost because of you

Sam: Uh Oh

Chris: Blue whales get ready to send someone home as for the red hawks you win a tasty dinner and free item from the shop

Red Hawks: Hurray!

At the elimination ceremony

Chris: hello campers you will make your vote in that tent and I will count them, if you receive a marshmellow you will be safe but if you don't your out

Reads votes

The first marshmellow goes to Mordicai

Mordicai: Yes!

Chris: Finn, Eddy, Chase, Skips, Edd

All: yes!

Chris:Penny

Penny: Hurray

Gumball and sam look scared*

Chris: The final marshmellow goes to… Gumball

Gumball:Yes!

Sam: Nooo!

Chris: Time for you to take the loser-chopper home

Sam gets in the helicopter and leaves

That leaves us with 17 who is next, who will win, tune in next time for Total drama Mix-over!


End file.
